Desaparecido
by Hitomi Kido
Summary: Una breve historia en donde se busca expresar lo que sintió Satoru al perder a Shun en aquella distopía en la que vivían ambos amados.


**Desaparecido.**

Es increíble cómo las cosas pasan, cómo las personas que más queremos desaparecen en un instante y nos rompen el corazón usando un lenguaje viperino que nos invade hasta el sitio más recóndito de nuestras entrañas.

Así tú despareciste de mi vida.

Aquella tarde en donde solo fui a rogarte por tu perdón solo me pediste que dejáramos de actuar como amantes. Te prometí cambiar, sin embargo tú me dijiste que no eras mi juguete; me dijiste que te sofocaba estar conmigo; me dijiste que querías estar solo; me dijiste que cada uno vaya por su cuenta; me dijiste "Nos vemos". Tras opinar, no, tras dejarme en claro que ya no sentías nada por mí, te fuiste. No creía que habías partido, sabía que habría una razón tras ello pero esa razón estaba muy oculta y yo no era la persona más inteligente para descubrirla. "Te amé. Te amo. Y te seguiré amando", pensé al ver tu figura desaparecer entre la anchura del camino y la espesura de los árboles anaranjados por el atardecer mientras mis cuerdas vocales no deseaban ni me permitían pronunciar un ruido para detenerte.

No apareciste en la escuela, no apareciste en ningún lugar. Fuimos en tu búsqueda a tu hogar en donde se entraba por el río, sin embargo no había más que unas banderas las cuales nos negaban el paso. ¿Qué te había pasado? Nos matábamos por encontrarte y no sabíamos nada de ti, absolutamente nada. En mi casa no dormía, lo único que podía ver era el collar que te había regalado y tú me devolviste cuando decidiste arrojar mi corazón al suelo pisoteándole encima con aquella sonrisa sádica que pusiste al entregármelo.

Luego de aquella trágica tarde, un chico menor, sobradamente amistoso, resultaba ser mi novio aunque era únicamente para sacarte celos lo cual no funcionaba ya que tú estabas sumido en tu experimento de hacer nacer a aquel polluelo con tu Cantus. Me frustraba, la actitud de mi nueva pareja excesivamente vesicante por lo que luego de un tiempo lo dejé pero más tarde el ya había hallado pareja nuevamente. Creo que era un promiscuo.

X

Ryou estaba con Saki y no pude evitar mirarles como si fuesen unos desconocidos al bajar la escalera, no sé por qué, pero aquel chico no me hacía sentir cómodo. Era como si ocupase el lugar de otra persona ya que yo no recordaba por qué me había enamorado de un tipo como él. Luego de aquel encuentro, Saki había venido corriendo en busca de mí y alegre me comentó su opinión, ella insinuaba que aquel chico no calzaba en el papel de nuestro amado sin nombre, del hombre del que ella y yo nos habíamos enamorado. Agradecí a Dios que fueses a decirme ya que mi consciencia no estaba tranquila, sin embargo todo aquello indicaba que nuevamente fuimos víctimas del juego de la falsa utopía en la que vivíamos: caí en el juego de nuestra distopía. No sentía que eras tú. Aquel aire de superioridad me traía de los nervios, me sentía incómodo y no recordaba por qué me había enamorado de alguien como tú, simplemente tú no eras mi tipo. Y recalco nuevamente, gracias a Saki pude descubrir porqué me parecía excesivamente vesicante, la respuesta me la aclaró ella preguntando: "¿Por qué te enamoraste de Ryou?". No había razón aparente porque de quien yo estaba delirando no era él.

Te habías esfumado con tu nombre, nuestros recuerdos y tu imagen cargados al hombro en un saco que probablemente fueses a desechar. El dolor me invadía cada vez que intentaba formar tu rostro y aquellos recuerdos venían a mi mente con un rostro en negro. Quería recordarte a toda costa, no recordarte, recuperarte. Busqué con exasperación tu identidad en lo más recóndito de mí pero ningún resultado daba. Tras ello yo solo me rendí a olvidarte al igual que hicimos con Maria y Mamoru cuando nos dejaron. Me rendí a olvidar a la única persona que verdaderamente había llegado a mi corazón aunque Saki tomó tu lugar luego de doce años. Nuestra sociedad distópica te llevó lejos de mí físicamente, pero en mi corazón viviste durante años y aún lo haces aunque no lo creas.

Desde el nuevo mundo nuestro amor ocurrió y allí terminó, pero yo aún te amo.


End file.
